The Drug In Me Is You
by stratocaster2714
Summary: Glimmer's sister is furious about what happened in the arena a few years ago, so when it's reaping day, she ensures that she's picked. Meanwhile in District 12, Primrose Everdeen is reaped as a tribute. Only this time there's no one there to save her. One swore on getting revenge. One was supposed to be safe. But time has come for Primrose.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter One, Tilly's POV)

I woke up on the morning of the reaping and instantly reached across to comfort Glimmer before realising the same horrible thing that I had been waking up to for the past year. _She's gone_, I thought miserably. _She's gone and she's not coming back. _I remember she used to take me to the park with her boyfriend Marvel.

You'd assume that I'd become a third wheel, but they both included me, unconditionally.

But she hated Reaping day. Even though she was a Career, she was just about the only one who could still see the Games through the eyes of say, someone from an outline district. I often heard her scream at night "No, no, I didn't want this! I hate what I've become! I'm a human being, please let me go!"

Today, I knew what I had to do. I was going to avenge her death. I was going to volunteer, get in to the train, go to the Capitol… And at the end I would come out as a victor. The slight disadvantage I had was my age. I was only thirteen. But if I died, so be it. Then I could finally be laid to rest from this cruel world and be with Glimmer again. It was a win-win situation.

"Tilly, sweetie, breakfast!"

I walked down the hall into the living room and glanced at the clock. 5:06 AM. Good. I still had time to get ready. My mom sat me down, passed me a plate of eyes and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared back at her. Her eyes were green. Identical to Glimmer's. Her hair was blonde. Glimmer's hair. I bit my lip.

Although I share their eyes, my hair is jet black. It's not uncommon in District One to have striking features that stand out. Our family, the Lees? We were no exception. I then decided to stop zoning out and pay attention to my mother.

"Now, Tilly. I know what you're going to do today and I know you're going to come out on the other side. I disapprove, but I can't stop you. So I have to give you this."

She reached into her pocket and handed me a small white paper bag. When I opened it, I found a pearl necklace inside.

"Do whatever you like with the pearls when you're in the arena, but please keep the string."

I realised she was hinting at something, but she didn't say it.

I went back to my room, picked out a pretty green dress to match my eyes, and then did my hair in two fishtail braids. Just because my beautiful older sister is gone, it doesn't mean that she can't live on in me. I'm carrying her, and I know that by the end of the games, our younger brother Sheen won't have to do the same with me.

When I got back, Mom was crying but smiling. "Ready to go?" she asked. I grinned. "You bet I am." On the way to the Reaping, I fiddled nervously with the pearls on my necklace. It was beautiful. All too soon, Mayor Harrison had introduced Aimee, our escort, the short film was over and Aimee's long silver and black nails were sweeping around in the bowl.

Suddenly, she's calling out the name for the boys. Was it Marvel's older brother? Or his twin? I was relieved when I realised that she had called out "Charles Hawley". I tried and get a good look at him as he climbed onto the stage. From the looks of it, he didn't train. Loser.

"And now… For the girls." She smirks and sticks her hand into the bowl. I know who it's going to be. Mayor Harrison had rigged it so that the only name being called would be mine. He had also made it clear that any volunteer's families would be punished. Even in our district, no one wants that. So when the name had been called, I mounted the stage, without a care in the world.

One thought stuck in my mind:_ I have to win._


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2, Prim's POV)

I woke up at about One. I've been sleeping a lot better since Katniss came out of the arena last year. I suppose I lured myself into a false sense of security. Even though I slept for ages today, I'm back into "Reality Mode".

A mode where I could potentially starve to death if I did one thing wrong.

Anyway, I eat lunch, find a dress and put it on. After that, the first thing I did was go and visit Rory. He was very quiet, but most people are today. When I was at his house I put my hair into two identical braids, like I always do. I remember last year, when I stayed up every night for two weeks, having an obsession with her safety. Then, on the night of they climax when she sent the arrow into Cato's brain, and he fell over the side of the Cornucopia and took Peeta with him, I could finally rest.

That night, the last thought I could register before I fell asleep was "_Katniss is safe. That's all that matters." _

And Katniss was safe, and she still is. But I wasn't. _Shut up,_ I told myself. You have three entries. It's not going to be you. But then I flash back to the time when Effie called my name, and I felt something dropping inside me. I can still remember all the pitying stares I got, the crowd muttering "So young. She'll never last."

Rory and I walked to the Reaping together. When everything was finally organised, our Mayor introduces Effie. Katniss told me that Effie used to hate our District and wished she could get a better one, maybe 7, or perhaps 10, but when Katniss won the games she realised that she wanted to stay. So she did.

I would never admit it to Katniss, but Effie did look beautiful, with her golden, not blonde, but golden hair, and a pretty gold sundress to match. She'd toned down her makeup to a simple gold eye shadow, and no lipstick. She put on the film that we watch every year, and then came the usual "Ladies First!"

I watched as her shiny, but otherwise clear of polish nails dig around in the bowl. She finally pulled out a slip, and for the second year around, everyone was staring at me, and muttering, only this time instead of "She's so young!" it was

"How unlucky can you get?".

Katniss stared helplessly at me from the stage. I locked eyes with Madge Undersee, in the hope that she'd volunteer. Yes, Madge could win. Without a doubt. But she didn't. The world becomes a blur and I couldn't concentrate on who the boy was. I'm thinking that he's from the Seam, when something Katniss said once popped into my head. "You never forget the person who was your last hope" All I could see was Madge's pretty face staring at me as the world goes blank.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three, Tilly's POV)

I stepped on to the train, ignoring Aimee's squeals of "It's so sad, but the audience love you!" Tuning out of whatever she was babbling about, I turned around to find another pair of green eyes staring at me. Cashmere.

"Listen, Tilly. I'm sorry about what happened to your sister. I know about the promise you made about District Twelve. But I have some other news for you. It's just a rumour, so I'm not sure, but tomorrow when they show the Reapings for each district on TV… I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Wondering about what she meant, I thanked her and wandered off. When I got to my room, I found "Charles Hawley". He was sitting on my bed with a smirk on his face. "They call me Charlie, but you… You can call me Cha Cha." I shoved him off my bed and then pulled him up by his shirt and pulled him into a headlock. "Don't try anything, _Charlie._. You didn't train. But I'm a Career. And I have a shit list. Get out." He stumbled back to his room, cussing. I merely grinned.

"Well, you'll be quite good in the arena." I looked up and saw Gloss, who had a sheepish grin on his face. He continued. "Even though what you did was illegal, the Capitol will love it. Charles, on the other hand… He'll go in the bloodbath. If you don't kill him, the Tributes from Two and Four won't let him into the Career pack. He's worthless. He had an easy life, didn't train, didn't live in an outline district. Basically, he doesn't know how to survive."

I was taken aback. Gloss wasn't this chatty on air. "You really think so?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm just saying, if District One has a victor, it's sure as hell not him." He wandered off into the kitchen car "You should try the food" he called. I followed him and looked around. He passed me a tray of small cakes. "They call these _Lamingtons_. They're really good." I picked one up and bit into it. It tasted like a dense chocolate/vanilla cake with coconut on it.

He laughed at my expression. I turned to look in a mirror and saw that my eyes had gone wide. Suddenly Aimee walked in.

"What on _Earth_ are you two doing? We're about to arrive in the Capitol!" I ran to the window, only to find darkness from the tunnel that we were speeding through. Then, all at once, I could see a blinding light. It took me a second for my eyes to adjust to the harsh light, and then I saw a crowd of Capitol women, men, and children. They were all laughing, cheering and jumping up and down. I smiled and waved back at them. I even blew a kiss to them.

Of course, they went wild. I got off the train clutching Cashmere's hand tightly. She whispered to me "It's okay. The most they do is try to get a picture or a hug." Feeling safer after this, I took several pictures before Aimee was by my side, guiding me to the centre where my prep team would, well… "Prep" me, I suppose. I grinned. The adventure had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter Four, Prim's POV)

When we got to the Justice building, I cried and cried. I didn't even realize until Katniss came up behind me and said "Wipe those tears away, little duck."

I sniffed and turned to face her. She hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Prim, I really am. But there's nothing I can do. Your best hope is to get a backpack. Get a knife or something. Run away. You know what plants are edible. You can live off those.

When it's the finale, try your best to stay away from the action. I believe in you."

She handed me a familiar object. "It worked for me." I turned the golden mockingjay pin. It was beautiful. Suddenly a Peacekeeper burst in. "Time's up." I watched as Katniss faded away, through that door. My next visitor was unexpected. Delly Cartwright. "Prim, I need to tell you something. You know how Katniss killed Glimmer?" I nodded. "Word has it that Glimmer's sister was reaped for District One. Milly, I think. Oh no, sorry. Tilly. Anyway, she's furious. If she finds out that you've been reaped, well… Stay away from her. She _will not_ hesitate to kill you." Then she walked out. I had a few more visitors after that.

Gale. Rory. Mrs. Mellark. Peeta's older brothers. Madge. Lavinia.

She burst in excitedly. "Prim, guess what! I can talk now!" I grinned. Lavinia used to be an avox. When Katniss won the games, the first thing she did was order that Lavinia had her tongue stitched back on, was released from slavery and could come back to District Twelve. It took a lot of argueing, but it worked eventually.

"Prim, I came to tell you that you have to appear weak. I used to live in the Capitol. I can tell you right now that if you seem weak, people will ignore you. In the Games, lay low, but survive. And lastly… I really think you could make it."

On the train, the first thing I did was turn on the TV. Sure enough, the Reapings had just begun. Caesar Flickerman ran a hand through his green hair, then turned around and grinned. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Tonight, you will see the Reapings! All the Tributes! Are you excited?" The crowd screamed. Caesar just laughed. "Alright, settle down, folks. Because now, we have the Reaping from the luxurious District One! "

The Capitol seal flashed on the screen, followed by the emblem of District One. Suddenly, the mayor of One is beaming down at everyone in the Square. He introduces their escort Aimee, who puts on the film, which they skip through. Then she's got her hand in the girl's bowl, and "Tilly Xavier" is called up.

Strangely enough, no one volunteered. I wasn't paying attention when "Charles Hawley" was reaped. Again, there were no volunteers. Had District One finally stopped training their tributes? I barely had time to process the thought when they flashed District Two's reaping on the screen. A boy with a Mohawk haircut actually pushed the would-be tribute out of his way to get on the stage. The girl tribute was reaped, but she was smiling all the way to the stage, so I suppose it was either rigged or good… well, bad luck.

I turned it off after District Three. I couldn't face any more Careers, and District Four were no exception. But that night, all I could see was the face of the girl from One, her green eyes glowing in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter Five, Tilly's POV)

"Ah!" I groaned as the hair was ripped from my body. Luckily, all they really had to do was my arms. "It's okay. We aren't trying to hurt you. But it's mandatory." Moya, the woman whose job was to take care of my skin, had just stated the obvious. I looked up to see Jennifah, my hair assistant, and Shaine, my nails and makeup assistant nodding in agreement. I screwed up my eyes and waited for it to be over.

When they left, I went over to find my robe. I slipped it over my shoulders, enjoying the warmth when my stylist entered the room. "Hello, Tilly. I'm Cora, your stylist." I managed to say "Hi" before she started talking again. "Obviously, District 1 steals the show every year, and this year is no exception. So, here's your outfit!"

She handed me a pink dress that glittered with every color of the rainbow when it moved. I gasped. "Are the diamonds real? I wondered out loud. She laughed. "No, but your accessories are real diamonds. She passed me a matching necklace and earrings, then gestured for me to change.

When I came out of the changing booth, she squealed. "Oh, you look so beautiful!" Shaine guided me over to a small table where he painted my nails with a holographic polish, and then sprayed my hands with something that caused the polish to dry instantly. "Thank you. They're so pretty!" I gushed.

He laughed. "Wait till you see your makeup." He directed me to a chair, and then for the next half hour I could feel him painting my face.

Finally, he turned my chair around. "Take a look." He'd put me in glittery pink eyeshadow, then stuck more diamonds under my eyebrows, three on each side, right at the end of each brow. The rest of my face is clear, aside from my lips, which had been painted with a pink gloss with more of the holographic glitter in it. My hair had been straightened, but a strip of it had been bleached white and then dyed the same magenta pink.

When we got to the chariot, I stood up straight and smirked. This was too easy. When it was over, I headed straight back to the apartment, ignoring the fancy chairs and whatnot.

That night, I sat back and watched the reapings. I skipped the District One reaping, but paid careful attention to District Two and District Four. Skip, skip, skip.

I kept on skipping until I remembered what Cashmere had said about the girl from Twelve.

Sure enough, "Primrose Everdeen" was called out for the second time in a row. But when she came up to the stage, my jaw dropped. She was beautiful. I grit my teeth. _Get a grip,_ I thought.

_She's your enemy._


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you to everyone that had read my story. I'd like to let you know that I'm making a few changes. First off, Prim and Tilly will be older. From- Wait for it… NOW! From a few seconds ago, they'll both be fifteen. **

**I'm changing their ages because there's something I want to happen later on that won't make sense if they're only kids.**

**Hugs, stratocaster2714. Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6, Prim's POV

I wriggled around in my black dress. It felt way too tight, like it had shrunk in the chariot. As we rolled along to the City Circle, I tried my best to keep a straight face. Inside though, I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Tomorrow we started training. Every. Single. Tribute was bigger and probably faster than me.

I opened my eyes again. Looking around I saw the people cheering and chanting my name. That was when I realised. _They think that because Katniss won, and I'm her sister, I'll have something up my sleeve. That she trained me._

A grin formed on my face. _All I have to do is act the part._

After the parade was finally over, Effie guided me over to the elevator. I soon found out that Katniss wasn't exaggerating when she had told us about it, all starry eyed. Effie got off at the twelfth floor, but I kept on riding it. Come on, you only live once! This continued for about ten minutes before it finally started to slow down. I realised this meant that someone else was getting on. It finally came to a halt at the second floor. A boy, about 17 with a Mohawk, pushed past me before realising who I was.

"So, District Twelve" he sneered. "Everdeen, huh? What are you going to do, shoot me with an arrow?" _Focus._ I reminded myself. _Act the part. _I turned around and looked him in the eye with a cold, blue stare. "Yes, that's right." I said coolly. "Are you stupid or haven't you heard? District Twelve has Careers now." I watched as he considered this. "Your kids aren't starving?"

"Not any more."

When he looked at me I knew he was telling the truth. "Fine then. Tomorrow at training, us Careers from 1, 2, and 4 will be by the swords rack. Meet us there and prove yourself."

Realising that he was where he wanted to go, he stalked off the elevator.

Then, without me expecting it, I felt the elevator whoosh down again. This time, it stopped at Floor Twelve. Katniss greeted me cheerfully. "Prim! Have you met any of the other tributes?" I shrugged. "Only the boy from District Two. I convinced him that District Twelve has Careers now."

Katniss grinned at me and I heard another voice speak up.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you did. I met him. He didn't seem very bright. If I remember correctly, his name is Kieran"

**Author's note: Pronounced "Kew-ren".**

I looked around to find none other than Finnick Odair. Katniss laughed. "Prim, this is Finnick. I think he's lost, though. This is floor Twelve, Finnick." They then both burst into laughter. Then Finnick's face turned serious. "I'm going to teach you how to win."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7, Tilly's POV)

I woke up with a smile on my face. Today, we started training! I bounced out of bed, said good morning to Cashmere and Gloss, then whipped around and shoved Charles onto the floor in one fluid motion. Gloss picked him up and asked him if he was okay, but it was obvious he didn't care. Cashmere passed me a cup of something that looked like water, but tasted like bacon. I took a few sips, then put the glass down because it was really starting to make me nauseous.

After grabbing a muffin, I asked Cashmere about the other tributes. "Well, obviously you'll be with Districts 2 and 4, with some exceptions. As usual, you'll probably want to include strong or fierce tributes from other Districts."

I paused, remembering the girl from Twelve's beautiful blue eyes. "Any suggestions?"

This time, it was Gloss who spoke. "Well, I think the boy from District Five looked tough. Ditto the boy from Seven and the girl from Twelve."

I choked on my muffin. "The girl from Twelve? But she's so, well, you know…"

Cashmere eyed me suspiciously. "Looks can be deceiving. What about that girl the year her sister won? Clove, I think. She was tiny, but she killed about four people."

After that, the conversation got boring fairly quickly. I finished my muffin, and went to my room where I found my Training outfit laid on the bed. I put it on and ran down the hall to the elevator for training. When I reached the training centre, I noticed that everyone was there except for District Twelve. Then the door opened and there she was again. Primrose. I tried to ignore her and focus on what Atala was saying, but it was impossible. I could only focus on the weapons and my fellow Careers. When Atala dismissed us, I headed straight for the Archery. When I got there, I picked up the bow and shot a flawless bullseye. Quickly deciding that Archery was boring, I turned around to find Primrose staring in awe.

I grinned. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I wasn't so sure that I still wanted it, but I used it none the less.

"So, Primrose" I drawled " My sister's dead. Can you remind me who killed her? It seems to have slipped my mind."

She stared at me, silent. I pretended to think. I wasn't enjoying this, but I carried on. "Oh, that's right. It was your sister, wasn't it? Well, I have news for you. In District One we don't take things lightly and frankly, I love revenge. Watch your back."

The first thing that registered on her face was shock, then anger. She picked up the bow, loaded an arrow, pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. It whistled through the air and landed right next to my arrow.

"No," she spat "You watch yours"

The rest of training flashed by, and soon enough, it was the lunch break. Looking around, I noticed two things; The Careers beckoning me to sit with them, and Primrose sitting by herself. I quickly made my decision and strode over to where Prim was sitting. "Listen, I'm sorry about before. To be honest, I only wanted to say that because for a long time, I thought it would fill the void of Glimmer being gone. It didn't. Peace?'' She considered it for a moment before hugging me. "Of course." As I started to walk back to the Careers, I tripped. As I was falling, I felt a hand on my hip pulling me back up. I realised that Prim had rescued me, from, well…the floor. I thanked her and got up. When I reached the Careers, they introduced themselves. The boy with the Mohawk was Kieran. The girl from Two was Stone. The boy from District Four with the scar across his shoulder was Jack. The girl from Four was Alexis. We made small talk until Kieran asked about what weapons we used.

"I call throwing knives" called Alexis.

"Shotgun the close range knives" That was Jack.

"I get the spears" Yep, that was Stone.

"I can dominate with a mace" The whole "Mace + District Two boy = True love" cliché had made a comeback.

Stone lightly poked me. "What's your weapon, Tilly?"

"Oh, bow and arrows" I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Then it's all settled. Hey, has anyone been to the roof yet?"

Slowly, I drifted out of the conversation and over to Prim.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8, Prim's POV)

As Tilly and I lunched together, I slowly got to know more about her. She told me about how she loved Glimmer and Sheen more than anything, about how she'd have water balloon fights in the town square with her classmates, how Marvel used to bring her handmade dolls before he went off on a date with Glimmer.

We ended up talking about random stuff, and I almost fell on the floor laughing when she imitated a Capitol accent. As we slowly looked up and stopped laughing, someone cleared his or her throat. We turned our heads higher to find Seneca Crane and friends staring at us, as well as the rest of the tributes. Luckily, the awkwardness didn't last much longer and everyone had gone back to eating his or her lunch.

I leaned in closer to Tilly to make sure none of the other tributes heard what I was about to say. "Hey Tilly"

"Yeah?"

"Before today, I'd never used a bow and arrow before. But I come from a long line of archers."

She grinned, her green eyes sparkling.

"A loaf of bread from my District says you can't shoot Seneca Crane."

I made the "tsk-tsk" noise and poked her gently. "Naughty! You know, they'd give us therapy if they heard our conversation."

"Oh, you know you love it."

She was right, I did. But I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sit and chat for very long. The games were beginning in three days. Our individual training. Our interviews. And finally, a chance to rest. We didn't exactly have a lot of time.

"Tilly" I stated bluntly.

"Yeah?"

"What if I get a bad score in Training?"

"Then people will ignore you. Won't try to kill you."

"One more thing… Will you ally with me?"

"No, of course I won't be your ally!"

I was taken aback. She was still grinning when she said her next sentence.

"I'm your friend. That's so much more than just an alliance."

Relieved, I held on to the little time I had left.

Until I died. But with Tilly on my side… I finally had a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9, Tilly's POV)

"Don't worry about it! You'll be fine!"

I had spent the last five minutes trying to convince Prim that she'd do well in individual training. So far, it was without success.

"But what about the whole Capitol accent thing from training?"

I groaned. I'd forgotten all about making Seneca Crane and his Gamemaker buddies look stupid.

"Well, you have the Mockingjay pin. It worked for Katniss."

"True, true. Well, good luck."

I smiled.

"Thanks."

Walking into the Training Centre, I noticed that the Gamemakers had no alcohol. Right. Because of what Katniss did. Grinning, I picked up a bow and quiver. "Tilly Xavier, District One".

Showtime. Loading the arrow, I carefully aimed it at a human silhouette target and watched as it pierced the centre of the small "heart" bullseye. The Gamemakers burst into applause, but I knew it wasn't entertaining. Grabbing a knife, I walked back to the archery station. Checking that the Gamemakers were still watching me, I threw it at my arrow, splitting it in half. The Gamemakers went wild. Easy does it. I just needed one more arrow…

Aiming my arrow carefully at the knife, I was suddenly aware of the bright lights over my head. _Focus, dammit!_ Every cell in my body screamed that at me. Regaining attention, I let the arrow fly. It whizzed through the air until it hit the target; the handle of the knife I threw earlier. The Gamemakers thanked me and told me I could leave.

When I reached the door, Prim was waiting for me. "That was awesome!" she squealed. "The Gamemakers might even give you a twelve!"

"Oh, you never know."

I turned to find Cashmere and Gloss standing behind us.

"Hi, Tilly. Who's this?"

"Cashmere, Gloss, I'd like you to meet Prim. Prim, this is Cashmere and Gloss. My mentors."

"It's nice to meet you, Prim. It might seem superficial, but I had to say that your hair is beautiful."

Prim grinned. "Thank you, Cashmere."

Always having the need to say something stupid, Gloss piped up.

"Sometimes, I have nice hair too. But not today!"

He stood there, happy with his comment. Cashmere just rolled her eyes. Then, all too soon, we heard District 11 being called out.

I squeezed Prim's hand and said the same words that Cinna had supposedly said a few years ago. "Good luck… girl on fire."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10, Prim's POV)

Letting go of Tilly's hand, I walked into the training centre. Cashmere had reassured me that this year, the Gamemakers wouldn't be allowed to drink.

Looking to my right, I saw that she hadn't been pulling my leg. They actually looked interested in me. Encouraged by this, I picked up a silver bow and slung the matching quiver over my shoulder.

Looking around at the targets, my heart sank. They were all too basic. I couldn't go for what Tilly did, because it had already been done. Finally, my eyes rested on a target. Motioning for the Gamemakers to send an Avox over to where I was standing, I mentally prepared myself for what would either be successful or tragic. I told the Avox to stand in the corner while I did some practise with some of the other weapons. First, I went to the throwing knives. I picked one up and threw it at the dummy.

It wasn't a bullseye in the heart, but instead it was lodged right next to the centre of the "stomach" target. Picking up some more knives, I told the Avox to stand flat against the wall. Holding a small to medium knife, I switched it around so I was holding it by the blade. Keeping my eyes on the Avox, my arm shot out and the knife spun in two perfect, complete circles before sticking in the Avox's arm.

Wasting no time, I picked up my bow and fired an arrow at her heart. She collapsed to the ground. I ran back to the weaponry, picked out an axe and started hacking at her. The Gamemakers cheered me on as her blood spilt all over the floor. It was all so gory, but I knew they would remember this.

Kicking her head to one side I walked to the door, then flung my last knife at her mangled body. It stuck in what used to be her stomach and I walked out, not feeling happy or sad. Tilly was waiting for me at the elevator. "So, how'd it go?"

"I…Killed an Avox."

She didn't look that surprised. "Cashmere did that for her Games, and she scored a ten. You'll get a good score, trust me. Speaking of which, if we go upstairs now, we can watch the scores. Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the "Twelve" button. When we entered the living room, Finnick, Katniss, and Haymitch were already in there. I looked quizzically at Finnick. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"Oh, no. I'm not mentoring this year."

"Shh!" Katniss interrupted. "They're starting.!"

Sure enough, Caesar Flickerman was grinning at the cameras, greeting everyone. This year, his hair was a bright green. "From District One… Charles, with a score of… Four."

The Districts flashed by. Tilly pulled a ten. I nudged her. "I told you so!"

The other Careers all scored eights and nines. The massive boy from District 7 got a ten. District 8, 9, 10, 11…

The boy from my District, Jaymes, got a six. And finally….

"From District Twelve… Primrose, with a score of…Eleven."

I stared at Tilly in shock before she pulled me into a tight hug. Eleven! That was my sister's score! I remembered what Katniss had told me before her games. _You want to see what I got you today? It's a mockingjay pin… to protect you. And as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you._


End file.
